Demon Possession
by Helen Bache
Summary: Deans protective tattoo is scratched off and a demon takes over his body. The demon has plans for both Sam and Dean. And they are not good. Rated for swearing and torture. Hurt!Limp!Sam, Limp!Torture!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the supernatural characters

A/N:Hey guys! this i smy first multi-chapter supernatural story so if it sucks please tell me! I accept helpful critisism but not flames. Please review! if you don't i may not update, because i run on reviews!

* * *

Sam and Dean were exhausted. They had just finished a werewolf hunt, and the damn dog had them running on empty fuel tanks. They still had to clean up after themselves. If they didn't clear up the body and blood, someone would find it and they would have a police investigation on their hands.

They also needed to tend to their wounds left from the werewolf. Dean had gotten clawed in his chest, taking off a small chunk, and Sam had a couple of scratches on his face and chest.

Sam went to the woods on the edge of the parking lot, and down to a small river and took a bucket full of water up to the blood soaked pavement. He poured the water on the pool of blood, and it was washed away immediately.

Dean carried the body out to the river and buried it in the river bed. It wouldn't be found for a couple years. Long after they are gone.

When they were done cleaning up, they just wanted to get back to their motel room. Sam went around to the passenger side of the Impala, and Dean slid into the driver seat.

Dean started up the car, and pulled out onto the desolate road, heading towards the motel they were staying at. The drive back was completely silent.

When they got to the motel, Dean parked in the space right in front of the room they were staying in. They both got out, and Dean grabbed the first aid kit from the back. He wanted to put some bandages on Sam's cuts. They looked like they would need butterfly bandages, and maybe a couple stitches.

Dean's hiss of pain as he leaned back to get the kit, was audible to Sam who had just stepped out of the car.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He asked worried and knowing Dean was just going to cover it up.

"It's nothing. Just a small scratch. No big deal."

Sam didn't believe it but let it go for now. He would find out when he was fixing his own cuts and bruises.

They went inside the tiny motel room with just the one bed. It was the cheapest motel they found, and the only one they could afford. The only thing was all the rooms with two beds were taken.

Dean tossed the first aid kit to Sam and made sure he got all the cuts and gashes. When Dean was satisfied, he changed into his pajama shirt, and pants. As he took off his shirt, Sam saw the missing chunk of flesh on Dean's chest.

"Ouch." He winced when he saw it. It looked like it hurt.

"What?" Dean asked, immediately looking over Sam's body for a scrape he had missed.

Sam looked at Dean. "Do you want me to fix that for you?" Dean looked confused for a second, but then realized there was nothing wrong with Sam, and he was talking about the missing skin on his chest.

"Huh. I didn't even notice that. Nah I can fix it myself." Dean answered. He got a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the first aid kit, and put a cloth over it. He put some on a cloth, and cleaned the wound with it.

He gritted his teeth, but made no sound. He put a patch over the missing chunk and looked up.

"How deep was it?" Sam asked.

"It just took off a little bit of skin actually." Sam looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah I don't believe it, let me see." He lifted up Dean's shirt and took off the bandage to inspect.

"Hey!" Dean said slightly angry, and a little shocked. "Your hands are freezing!"

"Huh. That's kind of weird. I thought it would go way deeper."

"Well I guess she didn't want to ruin such a perfect chest." Dean said grinning. Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"You're lucky that's as far as it got."

"I guess." As he said this, Dean looked at the clock.

"Does that say what I think it says?" He asked Sammy somewhat disbelievingly.

"Yeah I guess it does. Wow. Five thirty?"

"Yeah. Heh. Well I'm going to get some shut eye, ok? "

"Yeah me too. 'Night."

"Night." Dean was about to get into a non-existent bed, when he realized there was only one.

"Um. Dude? Who's sleeping on the floor?" Sam looked at the only bed available. Then he got an idea. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"I'll flip you for it." When Dean saw the quarter, he grinned. Sam flipped the coin.

"Heads!" Dean shouted while it was flipping upward. It fell down in a graceful flipping motion and landed on the linoleum floor of the kitchenette area of the motel room. It spun around on its side slowing down until it finally stopped and tipped on the side with the engraving of….

An eagle on it.

"Dammit." Dean cursed. He looked at Sam's laughing face.

"Shut up bitch." He said to Sam laughing a little.

"Make me. Jerk."

Dean repeated Sam's words in a higher and whinier imitation, and lay on the floor between bed and kitchenette. As Sam was lying down on his own bed, Dean sat up and stole the pillow that Sam was about to put his head on. Sam fell back against the mattress.

"Hey! Give me back my pillow!" Sam yelled.

"You got the bed, I got the pillow. 'Sides, I'm oldest." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's logic. He grabbed the extra pillow that came with the bed, and fell asleep.

Dean was still awake an hour or so later, when someone knocked on their door. Dean looked at the clock and started grumbling.

"Who's walking around waking people up at six in the morning?" He slowly stood up and went to the door. When he opened it, no one was there. He looked around a bit, but angrily went back to the floor he was sleeping on.

Just as he got into the perfect position and was about to fall asleep, the knocking came again. This time, Dean grabbed his gun, and slowly opened the door. Again no one was there. He stepped outside with his gun ready to blow away any spirits.

When he was satisfied there was no ghost, he started to go inside. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He turned just as a column of black smoke descended upon him.

Before Dean could do anything, the black smoke jammed itself down his throat. He fell over trying to close his mouth to stop the unwanted invasion, but it was too strong and he was completely helpless.

Finally the smoke was gone. Dean stood up and went into the suite to the tiny bathroom. He turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Everything was fine and normal. Except his eyes were pitch black.

* * *

A/N: So what'd ya think? I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Do not own.

A/N Remember i love Reviews!

Sam awoke with a stretch, and yawned. He stood, and made his way to the kitchenette, careful not to tread on Dean, who was still sleeping.

He started up the coffee maker, which came with the room. He started up his computer and looked on the internet for another job, to kill time, while waiting for the coffee.

Suddenly, the coffee maker started whirring loudly, making Sam jump. He looked over to see if the intrusive noise had woken his brother. It had.

Dean was stretching, and yawning.

"Making coffee?" Dean asked, standing up and going to the coffee maker.

"Yeah I think it's done." Sam said. Dean poured himself a cup, and sipped at it.

"What 'cha doing?" He asked standing over Sam's shoulder.

"Looking for another job."

"Find anything?"Dean asked.

"Yeah, there's something going on down in Topeka. It' looks like a demon."

"We should go check it out."Dean stated.

"Yeah, we should pack."

"Done. I never unpacked. Just need to toss the stuff in the Impala and we're good."

"What? You mean go now?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah why not?"

"Well for one, we just barley finished our coffee, and we still need to eat breakfast, and take showers."

"Oh. Well you take a shower, and I'll go get the food. Kay?"

"Ok. Oh hey how's your chest?" Sam asked remembering the gash on Dean's chest.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Uh, fine." Dean answered about to leave the room for breakfast.

"Here, let me see it." Sam said moving towards Dean.

"Sam it's fine really." Dean said slightly annoyed.

"Just let me have a look."

"Fine, but really, its ok." Dean rolled his eyes and lifted up his shirt to let Sam take a look.

He took off the patch of gauze over the wound. Sam studied the gash for a couple seconds, and then put some antiseptic cream on it.

"Ok. Your good." Sam said letting Dean go.

Again Dean rolled his eyes, and left to get breakfast.

Sam went to the bathroom and turned on the water. While he waited for the water to get hot, he stripped down. As he took off his shirt, his tattoo to keep demons from possessing him again, caught his eye.

A sudden realization hit him. That's the spot the werewolf clawed Dean. Come to think of it, Sam didn't remember seeing the tattoo on Dean at all while patching him up. That means Dean was vulnerable to demon possession.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Do not own

A/N:Loving Reviews!

* * *

As soon as that thought popped into his head, Sam bolted for the door, hoping to catch Dean. When he stepped out of the room a blast of cold washed over him. He had forgotten his shirt. He couldn't see Dean, or the Impala, so he ran back into the room, and pulled his shoes and shirt on. Good thing he hadn't forgotten his pants.

He started walking towards the diner that was only a block away, when he saw the Impala coming back towards the motel.

'That was fast.' He thought. The Impala pulled up to Sam, and Dean rolled down the window to talk to Sam.

"Where you going Sam?"

"To find you." He said through the window.

"Why?"

"Because-" Sam stopped and got in the car so they wouldn't have to continue the conversation through the window.

"Because I didn't see your tattoo on your chest." He said completely not expecting the reaction he got.

"So?" Dean asked, as if expecting more to the story. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Dean! A demon could possess you! Do you want that to happen?"

"Oh. Well no not really." He said, his voice not reflecting the amount of urgency it needed.

"Dean! This is serious!" Sam nearly shouted.

"Sam, calm down. I get it. Bad things will happen."

"Exactly. So let's go get you that tattoo."

"Nah."

"What?!" Sam yelled disbelieving.

"God Sam! Keep the decibel level down huh?"

"What do you mean 'nah'?"

"What demon would be stupid enough to possess me?"

"Well a demon possessed me!"

"That's different. See, I am pure awesomeness. You however, are just Sam."

"This isn't a game Dean!!" Sam shouted. "Something bad will happen if you don't get that tattoo!"

"Heh. That's funny. Tattoos are supposed to be for decoration. Not for health. Heh heh." Dean said, completely calm.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed.

"Alright alright!" Dean shouted back. "I'll get the stupid tattoo. Just shut up!"

"Good. Let's go."

"Oh not now." Sam opened his mouth, and was about to yell at Dean again, but he interrupted.

"I'm hungry. Plus I need to take a shower." He sniffed. "Smells like you do too." His nose wrinkled in slight disgust.

"But you will get it done today?" Sam asked to make sure.

"Yep. Now let's get back in before the food gets cold and before you get any smellier."

"You haven't taken a shower either, you know."

"Well I'm not smelly. Unlike you."

"Shut up Jerk."

"Jerk? Is that the best you can come up with?" Dean asked.

"You're supposed to call me bitch." Sam said unbelievingly.

"Well, I'm not. That's just as bad a comeback as Jerk."

That's when Sam started believing there was something wrong with Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN

A/N: Helen LOVES reviews! Constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

They went back into the motel room, and Sam took his shower while Dean ate, then vice versa.

When they were done, Sam tried to drag Dean to the local tattoo artist, but he didn't want to go yet.

"Dean come ON! You promised!"Sam shouted annoyed and angry.

"Oh all right." He said like he was giving into the demands of a child.

"Let's go." Sam said forcefully, dragging Dean along.

They got into the Impala and cruised around the town until they found a tattoo artists studio.

They went in and immediately, the tattooist came up to them.

"You boys know what you want?" His voice was gravelly. He was an old man with gray hair that was receding. He had tattoos all over his exposed forearms.

"Yes." Sam said for his brother. He knew Dean would probably ask for a bunch of other tattoos like he had tried to do before.

He wants one that looks like this." Sam showed the man his own tattoo. A sun with the middle as a pentagram.

"Can I get it in orange?" Dean asked.

"No. We can't afford it Dean." Sam answered.

"Aww come on Sam. Please?" He tried to put on a puppy dog face, but it came out weird.

"Uh, no."

"So you want it in black right?" the tattoo artist asked.

"Yes." Sam answered. Dean sighed in disappointment.

"Alright then let's get started. Where do you want it?"

"Right here." Dean said pointing to the spot above his right pectoral.

"Alright. Take off your shirt and park it right here." The man pointed to a chair in the center of the room.

Dean sat and pulled off his shirt. The tattooist looked at the bandage, but made no comment. He pulled out a mean looking needle, and started working on the tattoo, Dean grunting every now and then. The whole process took about fifteen minutes.

"Okay, you're all done." The artist said, finishing up.

"Thanks." Dean grunted. He seemed in pain.

"Don't worry kid." The old man said, "It'll were off soon. The pain I mean."

Dean grimaced. He got up from the chair and pulled his shirt on.

"Hope you like it." The tattooist said.

"Yeah." They left and got into the Impala, Sam driving.

"Did you check out yet?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, we can leave now if you want. "

"Yeah but let's stop at a Rite Aid or something. I think I deserve a candy bar."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He pulled into the local convenience store parking lot. He started to get out, but when he saw that Dean wasn't, he stopped.

"Aren't you coming Dean?"

"Nah. You go ahead. I'll stay here."

"What? But you're the reason we came here!"

"So? Can you please get it for me?"Again he tried the puppy dog eyes, and again they didn't work, but Sam went in anyway.

While Sam was gone, Dean lifted his shirt to the tattoo. He pulled a knife out of his boot, and pulled it across the picture. As it broke the circle, Dean gasped and started breathing like he just sprinted a mile.

"Finally!" he said to no one in particular. He saw Sam coming back, so he rolled his shirt down quickly.

"Hey. Here's your candy bar." Sam tossed the chocolate at Dean and it landed in his lap. He didn't touch it.

"You're not going to eat it?" Sam inquired.

"Nah not right now. I'll save it." Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why?" Dean asked surprised at Sam's outburst.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday. You forgot the bitch thing, unfazed by losing your tattoo, and now you're not eating your chocolate right away! You couldn't have gotten bitten, you would have said something."

Dean turned to look out the window. "You're right Sam. I am different." When he turned back to face Sam, His eyes were black as pitch.

Sam gasped, and before he could do anything, the demon wearing Dean's meat suit smashed Sams head against the steering wheel violently, effectively knocking him out.

The demon Dean took the wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. He tied Sam's hands and feet together, shoving him in the back seat. He took the wheel and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/n:I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!

* * *

Sam woke up with a groan. His head was pounding. He tried to feel his head, but they were tied behind his back.

He could feel a rumbling beneath him. He was in the Impala. He opened his eyes and confirmed that theory. Dean was driving, and he was humming, oh God, this had to be a dream. Or Dean must have gone crazy. He was humming Hannah Montana.

Then the memory of what had happened came back to him. Yes that would explain the Hannah Montana. It must be a chick demon. Hey! Maybe Hannah Montana _is_ a demon! That would explain the crap music! Demon Dean spoke, snapping Sam back to reality.

"You awake Sammy Boy?"

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"Revenge." Demon Dean answered simply.

"Do what you want to me, just leave my brother out of it."

"Oh whoever said it was against you?" Demon Dean asked.

"What?"

"Oh yeah. Dean sent, dear old daddy, and my brother to Hell. Almost sent me twice."

"Meg." Sam said, the info snapping all together in his head.

"Yep. You got it. And Dean here is going to pay for it. First, he's going to kill his baby brother, and get arrested. Then I'm going to put him through the Hell he should be going through. Hey look a motel."

Meg/Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, and then got out of the impala to check in.

While she/he was gone, Sam pulled his hands down by his feet then stretched to push his hands around the front. It hurt like a bitch, but he succeeded getting his hands in front of him.

Now all he had to do was untie his feet, and he could open the car door and run to find something to cut his hands free. He sat up and was about to open the door, when Meg yanked it open for him, and pulled him out by the hair.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled, grabbing at her wrist, trying to make her let up. She dragged him into a room, and shoved him into a corner. He struggled to stand up and face Meg, to use his powers to get Meg out, but she forced him back with her demon power.

"Bye bye Sammy." Meg said.

"It's Sam." He said viciously.

"It'll be quick. Don't worry." As she said that, she stabbed Sam in the stomach. The blood flowed out of the wound freely. Sam held onto the knife, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Dean/Meg walked to the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"I just stabbed my brother!" Meg said over the phone sounding panicked. "I think I killed him! Send someone over! Quick!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would Just like to thank all of you that have reviewed! I love you all for such great feedback, it has definatly cheered me up to see that I have so many reviews. I know it may seem like not alot to some of you, but it's a ton to me. Thank you so much, all reviews are apreciated!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

* * *

The cops arrived on the scene in less than five minutes along with an ambulance. Immediately, the paramedics rushed to Sam. They felt for a pulse, and looked for breathing, but found neither. They started CPR. A couple of cops restrained Dean and cuffed him. He smiled. He didn't care; they could do as much CPR as they wanted. Sam was dead and that was it. He'd lost too much blood.

The cops pulled Dean out of the motel room and led him to their car. People from the other rooms were watching the chaos. One cop pushed Dean's head down and at the same time pushing him into the cop car. He cooperated and got in without a fight. The door closed, and the cops talked to each other about him.

"Shawn, how can a guy to that to his brother?" one of them asked his partner, thinking of his own brother. He was the younger of the two cops, and had less experience.

"People do crazy stupid things Bill." Shawn, the elder cop, said in reply. He looked weary.

They watched together as the ambulance drove out of the motel parking lot to the hospital.

"Poor guy." A bystander said sympathetically. "What happened?" He asked the cops.

"Guy tried to kill his own brother." Said Bill.

"Why? Is he okay?" the man asked curiously.

"We don't know why. His brother lost a lot of blood, but he's alive. They're taking him to the hospital now."

The police radio inside the car squawked interrupting their conversation.

"We'd better get him back to the station." Shawn said nodding at Dean.

"Yeah." Agreed Bill. He got in the driver's seat, and Shawn went around and got into the passenger seat. They drove out of the parking lot in the direction of the police station.

"So how's my brother?" Dean asked casually. "Is he dead?" He grinned. "I sure hope so. I would hate to have all that effort wasted."

Bill looked at Dean through the rearview mirror in disgust. He almost screamed when he saw Dean's eyes. They were pitch black.

An unearthly scream filled the car. Black smoke shot out of Dean's mouth. Bill tried to maintain his control of the wheel, but he ended up driving into a ditch. The smoke migrated from the back to the front, and it was so thick, neither Bill nor Shawn could see each other.

"Shawn?!" Bill said his voice heading in the direction of panic. He opened his mouth to call out again, but the smoke drifted in. he tired to cough it out, but it kept going in. he tried to close his mouth, but he couldn't. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he lost consciousness.

When the smoke cleared, Shawn looked at Bill. He was worried for the kid. When he saw Bills posture and expression, and sighed in relief. He looked good. Shawn looked in the back seat at the suspect. He was passed out, his eyes closed, and slumping to the side.

Bill started reaching for something in his pocket; he assumed a piece of gum. He chewed gum constantly. When he looked over, Bill had his gun, and was pointing it at Shawn. He put his hands up, and was about to say something to calm the kid down, but before he could, Bill shot him in the chest point blank.

Bill got out of the car, and went around to the front. He grinned at the dead body in the passenger seat through the windshield. Planting his hands on the hood of the car, he pushed it out of the ditch and onto the pavement.

Slowly he went to the front passenger door, and pulled Shawn out. He left the body in an unceremonious heap on the side of the road. Bill got into the driver's seat, looked at his unconscious prisoner, and drove away.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not UpDating sooner. I was busy with school, and other stories, and serious stressing, and then when i tried to get back to this, i got some serious Writorusblock influenza. Hate that. When i got over the nasty disease, i had lost my pre-thought out plot in the tangles of cobweb and dust that is my brain. It took, an extremely boring day with no internet to finally finish this chapter. I've got another Chapter that I'm working on right now, and hopefully it will be finished soon. like two days type of soon. Anyway, I'm still super duper uber sorry. Here's the chappie!

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and tried not to groan. He didn't succeed. He noticed his hands were tied together, and above his head. He also noticed the rope binding his hands was hooked on a meat hook. His feet were dangling a couple inches off the floor.

Dean had been in a couple of situations similar to this, and none of them were fun. He started thinking of ways to get out of his situation. Thinking that he could pull himself up and off the meat hook, he grabbed the hook.

Pain radiated in his hands down his arms. He tried moving his hands again, and more pain blossomed.

'What the hell?' Dean thought to himself.

"They're broken." A voice said somewhere behind him. The voice sounded male. Dean tried to turn his head to see who was speaking, but his arm was blocking his view.

"Are they? Gee I didn't notice." Dean said sarcastically. He smirked. The man came around Dean, so he could be seen. He was of medium build, with brown hair, and a little shorter than Dean. Your average Joe Shmoe.

Joe chuckled humorlessly. "Dean, always sarcastic. Even when his little brother… well you know." The smirk faded from Dean's face.

"What about my little brother? What did you do?!" Anger and fear crept into his voice.

"Oh? You don't remember what you did? Well you killed him Dean. Stabbed him in the stomach."

Shock and panic flitted across Deans features. But only for a second.

"You're lying." He said gruffly.

"No Dean, I'm not. And I've got the pictures to prove it." Joe said cheerfully. "They're in your pocket." He walked up close to Dean. Too close for Deans liking. He tried to back away from Joe, but his feet weren't even touching the ground, so he couldn't do much.

Joe reached into Dean's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dean shied away from the brief contact he had with the man.

"Whoa! Hey I know I'm irresistible, but I don't swing that way!"

"You're funny. See?" Joe said showing Dean the phone. Dean was showed three or four pictures of him attacking Sam, and one with him cradling Sam's lifeless body, while smiling at the camera, giving it a double thumbs up.

Horror washed over him. He did that to his little brother. No. No he didn't. It was a demon. It had to be. He couldn't have done that. Not to Sam.

But that didn't matter. He allowed it to happen. He failed. Again.

He averted his eyes from the gruesome pictures. Sam didn't look alive in the photos, but he had to know.

"Is he…?" Dean asked, surprised to hear his voice crack.

"Yup. 'Fraid so. You let your little brother die." He snickered. "Again."

Dean could feel tears about to well up in his eyes, but forced them back.

"No. You're lying."

"Actually, for once, I'm not. Dean, you failed. He's dead, and it's all your fault."

Dean violently shook his head 'No' as Joe slowly circled him. He flinched, as something cool, and metallic brushed the back of Dean's neck. He was positive Joe was about to kill him when he heard a door slam open. Dean could see a rectangle of light in front of him, his silhouette in the middle.

"Sir! I mean M'am! I mean-UGH! MEG!" someone yelled.

'Meg?! Ugh not that bitch again.' Dean thought.

"Yes?" Meg asked the yelling person sweetly. She must have had a murderous expression though, because the man balked.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but I just got some news that I think you would like to hear."

"…Well? Spit it out!" Meg demanded.

"Are you sure you want him to hear it?"

"Just tell me dammit!" she yelled.

"Sam's alive. He's in the hospital, and he's lost a lot of blood, but he's alive."

"WHAT?!?!" Meg screamed.

'Oh thank god.' Dean thought. He smiled broadly, sighing in relief. 'Sam's alive.'

"Go over to that hospital right now, and kill him for good! And do it right this time!"

"You're the one that killed him wrong." The man mumbled.

"What was that?!" Meg asked semi-hysterically.

"Nothing, m'am."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Questions? Comments? Improvements? Hey! you see the little green button down there? Right under the story? I dare you to click on it. :-D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:*crosses arms and glares* Im very disappointed in all of you. Well most of you. PlatinumRoseLady and Cassy27 are the only one's who reviewed. To the 160 of you who read and DIDN'T review, your are very lucky i UpDated this. I literally RUN on reviews. If i were you, i would thank the two who DID review. i may not have UpDated if they hadn't. im not mad, just kinda blue.

PlatinumRoseLady:Thank you for being concerned over my health, i am feeling MUCH better, but im not quite over the hill yet. Thanks for reviewing!

Cassy27:I do have to admit, Meg is kinda cool, and thank _you_ for Reviewing!

*Gives both a platter of homemade cookies each* Thanks again!

Although i can't be TOO upset. Thanks to the 19 of you who put my story on their favorites, and the 39 of you who put it on their story alert. Thats also a big reason i UpDated.

* * *

Machines beeped all around him. They had sewn him up and replaced the lost blood. He was on antibiotics now. The doctors had said they needed to keep him there in the hospital to watch him, and the police needed to ask him some questions.

Bobby was there. He came as soon as the hospital had called him. He was sitting beside Sam's bed, and they were talking quietly about what had really happened and not they bull shit they were going to feed the cops.

There was a knock on the door to Sam's room and a police man came in. He was short, fat, and balding. Both Sam and Bobby looked up and their conversation stilled.

"Hi, I'm Detective John Johnson." Sam raised an eyebrow at the introduction. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I know, weird name, my parents weren't that creative. I'm going to need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Sam shrugged. "Fire away."

The Police detective turned to Bobby. "Sir, could you please leave the room? I'de like to talk to Sam alone."

"He's my lawyer." Sam lied, thinking quickly.

"What? I thought he was your uncle?" John Johnson turned back to Sam, confusion clearly written across his features.

"He is. He's my lawyer too though."

Johnson shrugged. "Okay, sure. Tell me a bit about your brother. What's he like?"

Sam frowned as he tried to think of words to describe his older brother.

"Well, he's arrogant and over protective, but he's caring. The bravest person I know. He's fun to be around most of the times, and he's a bit of a man-whore-"

"A BIT?" Bobby asked chuckling.

"Okay more than a bit, but he's a great brother."Sam said, grinning slightly.

"Sounds like you look up to him." John Jonson said.

"Of course. He's my big brother."

"Well what about his temper? Does he anger easily?"

"No, not really."

"When he does get angry though, does he get abusive?"

"Dean? No, No way in hell." Sam said kind of shocked. "Why are you asking these questions? Where is he anyway?"

"He's in police custody, and we're just trying to figure out why he attacked you."

Understanding dawned on Sam's face. "You think Dean attacked me? No he would never do that."

'Well, unless he's possessed.' Sam thought.

"Well then what happened?"The detective asked.

Sam sifted around his head, for an idea to bull shit his and Dean's way out of this mess. He really should have gone over this with Bobby first.

"Well, my brother and I hunters." Sam started.

"Uh, Sam?" Bobby said, afraid Sam was about to reveal their secret. That would get them nowhere but a mental hospital.

"It's alright Bobby." Sam turned back to the cop. "We hunt big things. Like bears or cougars. Dean got kind of reckless on our last one. HUGE grizzly. We got too close, and it attacked me. I can't remember what happened next. All I remember is Dean checking over me for any injuries, and the bear dead with his knife sticking out its throat."

"Well that's nice and all, but what's it got to do with how you got stabbed?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, we left and went to the closest motel we could find. I had Dean's knife, and it was still bloody so I cleaned it for him. He was getting the stuff out of the car, and I was still kind of dizzy. I tripped over my own foot, and fell. Dean didn't stab me, I stabbed myself."

John Johnson looked at Sam, disbelief written plain as day on his face. "You stabbed yourself?" He questioned, doubt laced in his voice. Sam nodded. "Then why did he say on the 911 call that he stabbed you?"

"What? He said that?" Sam asked shocked.

The Detective looked at his notebook that he was writing in. "He said, 'I just stabbed my brother! I think I killed him! Send someone over! Quick!'"

Sam sat, silent, trying to come up with another lie, when Bobby saved him from it.

"Well, Sam's been acting depressed lately. See, his latest girlfriend broke up with him recently, and we all thought they were gonna get hitched. She broke his heart. We were careful to watch what he did, and when Dean saw Sam with a knife stuck in his belly, He must have thought the worst. Like Sam said, Deans over protective, but in more ways than one. I guess he didn't want anybody to think lowly of his baby brother, so he instead took the blame."

'Good one Bobby.' Sam thought.

John Johnson looked at Sam and Bobby suspiciously. He didn't believe a word of their tale. He was about to call them on it, when his partner burst into the room.

"Johnson! The arresting officers! They haven't checked in, haven't responded to contacts and the body of Shawn Sullivan was just found on the side of route 9n."

"Sonovabitch." Johnson swore. He practically ran out of Sam's hospital room shouting orders into the radio on his shoulder.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other.

"That's probably not good." Sam said.

Bobby got up and started going through Sam's duffle that he had gone to get.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked curiously.

"Salt and an invisible paint I bought just for this kind of thing." He poured a line of salt on top of the door and window frames.

"So it won't be cleaned up." He said in answer to Sam's curious look.

He took out invisible paint and made strokes on the floor.

"A devil's trap." Sam said, understanding dawning on him. "It's invisible so the staff won't think it's devils worship."

"Exactly."

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"YOU are going to stay in that bed and wait till you get better. I'm going to go look for your brother."

"What? No I'm coming too. You can't stop me."

Bobby heard the determination in Sam's voice, and saw it on his face. He sighed.

"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you is there? Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me you idjit."

* * *

A/N: Please Review, I need them literally, otherwise i may not update, and if i get enough reviews, i may apologize, and give ALL of you a platter of homemade cookies! So click on that green review button right below the story.

P.S. enough reviews is like ten. Maybe fifteen. but that may be pushing it, my story isn't THAT good.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, im sorry about that stupid little rant i put in the A/N in my last chapter. I was lectured a bit on it, and you guys are right. im very sorry. Thanks for putting up with my stupidity, and continuing to read my story. But, it DID, work... getting more reviews i mean... But i swear i'll never do it again anyway. *Puts hand up in girl scout salute* I Promise To Never Hold My Story Hostage Again. Scouts Honor. So... Forgive me? *Smiles Sheepishly, and ducks head in shame*

A/N2: Sorry i Didn't UpDate sooner, but this time i've got a solid excuse. Sort of. My Computer Crashed, Died, Was Being Mean, i don't know how to describe it, but i fixed it on my own!! So thats why i couldn't write or UpDate. This is kind of a boring Chapter, but hope you like it any way!

* * *

"So where should we start?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Research." Bobby answered.

"Research?" Sam asked.

"We don't even know if there still in town. We'll look for the closest signs of a demon, and then go looking."

Sam pulled out his laptop in answer. They had checked out of the hospital two hours earlier. They were in the closest cheapest motel they could find. John Johnson hadn't come back asking questions.

For hours Sam and Bobby looked for even a glimpse of a sign. They searched all the towns surrounding, and finally came back full circle, to the town they were staying in.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked Bobby hopefully. He had come up empty.

Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's like they disappeared all together."

"How is that possible? They had only two hours. That's not even enough time to get out of the county let alone the state!" Sam exclaimed frustrated.

"Sam I think you're over exaggerating" Bobby said.

"It's a big county Bobby."

"I think we need help. We can't do this on our own." Bobby stated.

"Well, who are we going to ask? We don't know anyone."

"I don't know."

An idea popped into Sam's head. But he didn't like it, and he was positive that Bobby wouldn't like it either.

* * *

Dean screamed in agony. He was being beaten in a new and unusual way than before. They had whipped him, cut him, sicced black dogs on him, and even took a couple of baseball bats to his broken body. There were cuts and lacerations and gashes, all over his body, and more than a couple broken bones. There were bite marks, and bruises too.

It felt like his chest was on fire. Probably because it was. They had been pouring gas on random parts of his body and lighting it on fire, only to douse it with water ten seconds later. They had said they wanted him to live, and the fire spreading lowered those chances greatly. Now there were burn marks too.

They were trying to break him. It wouldn't work though. He wouldn't break because he knew that Sam was alive, and he hadn't killed him.

Every time the demons took a break from torturing him, he tried to think up plans to escape. He had come up with several good ones, but when he tried to execute them, he couldn't. His injuries saw to that.

He had come close to escaping though. When his injuries weren't as bad. He had hoisted himself off the meat hook, and stumbled to the window, only to have a demon burst in, and sic four black dogs on him. He couldn't really move much after that.

They stopped lighting him on fire. Meg walked in and everything went silent except his ragged breathing.

"Hey Dean. How are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Go…to hell…bitch." He gasped out.

"Been there, done that, it's not much fun. Of course you know that." She said, while circling him.

"But I didn't come for chit chat. I came to tell you something very important." She stopped in front of him.

"We found Sammy." She said in a sing song voice.

"It's Sam bitch." Dean said vehemently.

She ignored him and grabbed his face. "And when we kill him, we're going to kill you!" She then kissed him. Hard.

Meg was still in her male meat suit, so thoughts of 'I don't swing that way', and 'I'm not gay' flew through his mind while struggling weakly in her grasp. She finally released him with a flick of her wrist, her demonic strength almost breaking his neck.

He hung on the meat hook, gasping for breath, trying to compose himself. He had to escape now, or Sam was in big trouble.

* * *

"YOU WANT TO SUMMON A DEMON?! _HERE?!" _Bobby yelled when Sam told him his plan. "Boy, that is the _dumbest,_ plan I've ever heard. People think that Dean is the dim one, but now I'm not so sure!"

'Well, do you have any other ideas?!" Sam shouted back.

Bobby sighed. "No, but we have to look at all of our options."

"What options?! We don't have any!" He stalked angrily towards the window, back turned to Bobby. Sam's eyes widened considerably when he looked out the window.

"Uh, Bobby?" Sam asked. "I think we have a problem."

"What'd you mean?"

Sam pointed. "Look."

And he did. There were people surrounding the small motel. There were men women and children, of all shapes, sizes, and races. The one thing they had in common was that their eyes were pitch black.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: I forgot to give you all Cookies!! *Gives every single one of the readers a plate of cookies* My Bad. Oh, hey you see the little green button down there? Click it. Or are you too chicken? Bawk-bawk bawk-bawk!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: YAY! I UpDated! *dances dorkily* Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a hard time tackling it. I would just like to say to you guys, I love you. I really really do. I love getting your feedback, and saying 'what the hell helen, shut up, your a great author' (though none have said that really....) Anyway, I would just like to say that, because i may not UpDate in a while, because, as some of you know, Im part of the E/O Challenge drabble thing, and i haven't done those in a while, so as punishment, I'm going to submit all SEVENTEEN that i hadn't done, and it may take a while... On that note, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"They can't get passed the salt lines, so we're safe for now."

They were still looking out the window, when the motel manager walked by, fiddling with a key ring. He seemed oblivious to the crowd of people. He stopped at their door.

"If he opens the door, it's going to destroy the salt lines!" Sam exclaimed. They both dashed for the door, but neither made it. The door opened and the salt was swept away.

"Bobby! The salt!" Sam shouted, watching as the demons raced madly towards them. He yanked the motel manager inside, and caught the tub of salt Bobby had tossed to him. He knelt down to replace the salt lines, pouring it frantically.

He was almost finished when a sneaker connected to his temple, and was knocked away from the door. He looked up to see the manager brushing away the salt, and allowing the demons inside the tiny motel room.

Sam barely had enough time to stand up, before he was attacked by countless demons. He was dodging, blocking, and landing blows for what seemed like an hour, but was more like a minute, when he saw Bobby against the wall, pinned by demonic force. The reminder that he wasn't affected by the demons powers flitted through his mind.

He attempted to make his way over to Bobby, to help him, but he was occupied with his own demons. He wished he could use his own powers, but with the demons constantly attacking him, there was no way he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blade arcing through the air, aiming for Bobby's heart.

"NO!" He shouted. His cry was cut short when a demon kicked him in the stomach, doubling him over. Another blow forced him to the ground.

Demons surrounded him, beating him to a pulp.

One of the demons beating on him, grabbed his hair and dragged him to his feet, and shoved him into a wall. It pinned him there, it's forearm crushing his windpipe.

He saw the demon smile as it watched Sam struggled to breathe. He clawed at the arm pressed to his throat, hoping that he could force it away, but to no avail.

Black spots danced in front of his eyes. He knew he was going to die. There was no way out of this mess. He was going to die, and there was no way he was going to be able to save his elder brother from the damned things that had stolen him away.

A blinding white light shone from what appeared to be the demons eyes and mouth. Sam was about to write it off as a hallucination, and a sign that he was about to pass out. But then the demon dropped bodily to the floor, dead.

In his weakened state, and nothing to hold him up, Sam fell as well.

He gulped in air greedily, all the while thinking 'what the hell was _that?_'He watched as a pair of feet came in to his line of sight.

The feet were attached to legs, and the legs kneeled down to his level. He looked up into a face he recognized immediately.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sam asked slightly amazed.

"I thought you would need my help." The unexpected savior said in a monotone, while helping Sam to his feet.

"Great timing, Thanks."

"You are welcome."

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who the new comer is?! COOKIE PLATTER FOR THE ONE WHO GUESSES IT (correctly) FIRST!!!! Reviews are love!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey Guys! So if you don't give a crap about my personal life, then just skip the A/N and read the story... Guess what?! My birthday is on Monday! *Dances like a dork* hurray! Well, here is an UpDate, and as some of you have noticed, I put up a bunch of drabbles. But no, i am still not done with all the words i've missed. I still have thirteen more to go. *Sobs* School starts soon so that is going to affect my UpDating schedule. sorry. Oh hey, I'm cleared for Surgery! joy. it's going to be at the end of September. great. Get to skip school and everything! no breakfast, lunch or even a glass of water! *jumps for sarcastic joy* oh look!! Supernatural on gtg bye!

two hours later.

A/N: Im back! It was great,(Supernatural) we laughed we cried, i laughed at the crying one. (my little sister for a reason completely unrelated to Supernatural, but I still laughed.) Anyway, i wanted to say in every other authors note, that my goal is to get one hundred reviews. But i kept forgetting. lol. On with the story! And don't forget to review!!

* * *

Sam looked around the motel room. It was in shambles. Tables and chairs were knocked over, and some even broken, the decorational plants were broken and soil all over the place. Even some wall paper was torn.

Together, Sam and Castiel killed all of the demons. Castiel with his Angelic powers, and Sam with his Demonic powers.

Bobby was talking to the manager, asking why he had helped the demons. As it turned out, they had threatened his family, and that was why he was so determined to keep the salt line broken.

It was a close call for poor Bobby. The demon was just about to stab him, when Castiel came out of nowhere, and sent the demon packing. Cas was standing against the wall now, observing the tree humans in the room.

Sam strode over to Castiel, as Bobby sent the poor motel manager back to his wife and kids.

"Cas, Do you know where Dean is?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No," Sam's heart plummeted. "The demons have cast a spell over wherever they are keeping him. No angel can see it."

'So you can't help." Sam said, his face showing how crestfallen he was.

"Maybe he can Sam." Bobby shuffled over. He had twisted his ankle a bit. "Can humans see it?" he asked Castiel.

"Yes." Cas said in a monotone.

"So when a demon casts this spell, it's like nothing is there?" Bobby asked again. He was clearly going somewhere with this, but Sam had no idea where.

"Yes." Cas said. It was obvious he had no idea either by the look on his face.

"I have an idea." Bobby stated going straight for the door. "Stay here. Castiel, you may be able to help after all."

Sam was left awkwardly with Cas.

"…So…" Sam said, breaking the silence.

"You have continued to use your powers, even though you were told to stop." Castiel put in.

Sam was quick to come to his own defense. "Yes, but I did it to KILL demons, not help them."

Before Castiel could answer, Bobby came through the door with a folded up piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's a map of the county." Bobby answered, unfolding it.

"A map? How's a map going to help us?" Sam asked.

"Well, Boy, if you were patient, I would have told you already." Bobby scolded lightly.

"See, if Angels can't see it, I think there'd be a big blank spot on the map. If Castiel would point them out to us humans, we could see if they are blank or not." Bobby explained.

"OH! So if he points to a spot that isn't blank…"

"Then that is where they are keeping Dean." Castiel finished.

"Bingo."

Bobby set the map down on the closest flat surface he could find, which was the bed.

Sam gaped when he saw all the blank spots on the map. There was a ton!

"This is going to take a while." Sam said sighing.

Every spot on the map that Castiel pointed to, really was a blank spot, and Sam was just starting to believe the demons HAD taken Dean out of state.

Castiel pointed to another spot. Sam felt a grin split on his face.

"That's a warehouse district. Pretty small one too." Bobby said, also grinning like a fool.

"That's where they have Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'd bet my bottom dollar on it."

* * *

A/N: So review!! I triple dog dare you. Oh look, now you HAVE to review. I TRIPLE dog dared you. Not Double, or even just dog, but a TRIPLE DOG DARE. haha!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: YES!!! YAY!!! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!!! WHOOO!!!!! Oh, I'm so happy to get this chapter done. I had the hardest time with it. Not only my personal life in the way, but everything else too! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and hopefully, i will get another on up soon!

* * *

Sam looked at the map again. "Damn it! It's half an hour away!" He sighed explosively. "Dean could be dead by the time we get there!"

"It's the only choice we've got." Bobby said sullenly.

"I may be of some help." Cas said from the other side of the bed. He reached out two fingers and tapped Sam on the forehead. Sam blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was standing outside of the warehouse.

Bobby and Cas were standing next to him. Sam shook himself to adjust to the new surroundings. As soon as he did, he took off for the warehouse. He could hear Bobby shouting his name behind him, but he ignored it.

He looked for the door to enter the building, but when he got to it, it was welded shut, and there was no way he could open it. There were windows on the top though. There was a fire escape that led from one of the windows. He started to climb it when Bobby caught up to him.

"Sam!" He said grabbing the younger mans shoulder. "You can't go in there. You don't have a game plan, you don't have a weapon, and you just got out of the hospital. You go in there, you're going to get yourself killed, and you're no good to Dean dead."

Sam sighed. Bobby was right.

"We still should check out the inside." With that, he started climbing the ladder weather Bobby liked it or not. He climbed to the top and looked in the window.

The inside was almost just one big room. He saw a door that looked like it would just be a closet. There was a small secondary level which was more like a walkway than an actual level. It was about six feet wide, and went all the way around the warehouse. On the opposite side, he could see a set of stairs. The door he previously thought of to be a closet, was actually a stairwell.

On the railing that was on the walkway, a chain was attached. On the other end of the chain was a meat hook. Hanging on to it, was Dean. He looked horrible. His head was hanging limply, his chin on his chest. He didn't have a shirt on and Sam could see the mottled color of the bruises. There was a pool of blood underneath him.

Sam couldn't help but gasp. He wanted to charge down to Dean's rescue the moment he saw him, but he knew he couldn't.

The two demons saw to that. They were talking to Dean, but Sam couldn't make out the words. He felt Bobby settle on the fire escape next to him. He took in everything, from the building set up, to Dean's battered body.

"We should wait until they leave, and just grab him then." Sam said hopefully. Bobby looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's a horrible plan. Why don't we set up devils traps and salt the windows so they can't get out, and then exorcize them?"

Sam looked sheepish at his awful plan. He agreed to Bobby's plan. Well, until he heard Dean's screaming.

* * *

A/N: So, review. Do it, or an evil clown is going to come to your house tonight, eat all your food, and leave you an evil little dog with a pink bow. Oh, and this dog. It yaps constantly. I would review if I were you. Those dogs are scary. I mean, even DEAN is afraid of them! (lol catch the reference?)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YAY!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! I got the inspiration to write this last night, and almost didn't get a chance to put it up until saturday! I'm in a hurry right now, cuz we're getting ready to go on vacation!! I'm so proud of this chapter!!

* * *

Sam's head snapped up at the scream. He could see what the demons were doing to his brother. His blood ran cold at the sound Dean was making. It was full of terror and agony. Cold fury washed through Sam. All thoughts of plans flew from his mind.

He opened the window and climbed through, uncaring if the demons heard him or not. He just wanted to make Dean's pain and screaming stop. Wanting to get to Dean as soon as he could, Sam jumped over the railing, and plummeted to the ground floor.

Though it was a twenty foot drop, Sam rolled with the impact, and didn't notice any pain. The demons stopped torturing Dean and turned to Sam in surprise. Before they could get their guard up, Sam attacked. The passionate fury caused the exorcism to be quicker than all the others. The power being used was much greater than normal. Sam's nose started bleeding, but he didn't notice.

The demon hadn't even known what had hit him. Sam turned to the second demon, hand poised to exorcise, blood dripping from his nose. Before he could do anything, the demon opened it's mouth about to run away. Sam mind-grabbed the black smoke billowing from the vessels mouth, and shoved it back in.

The demon panted, and did something unexpected. It smirked at Sam. "Ooh look at Sammy, all grown up. Did we make you mad?" It started laughing.

Sam knew that this was Meg. It made it all the easier to pull a scream from her. He knew torturing her was wrong, but it didn't stop him. He could hear something yelling, but he put it to the back burner of his mind. All he wanted was for this demon to suffer, like she had made his brother suffer.

In the end what stopped Sam was a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the power radiating from the hand down his arm. It started to burn, using his power. He dropped his arm and looked to the man standing next to him. Castiel.

"That's enough Sam."

Meg lay on the floor panting and writhing in pain. Blood was dripping on her from something above. Sam then remembered his brother.

"Dean!" He ran over to Dean's limp form, hanging from the meat hook. Dean looked horrible. He cut Dean from the meat hook, and tenderly lowered him to the ground.

His breathing was ragged, and his heart beat erratic. They needed to get him to a hospital. He yelled for Bobby, who was kneeling next to Dean, to call nine one one.

Vaguely he could see Cas exorcising Meg himself. The only thing he paid any attention to was his brother, and the listening to the sirens of the ambulance drawing nearer and nearer.

Soon red and blue lights were filling the air, and paramedics were rolling Dean on a stretcher out of the warehouse, and into the ambulance. Sam asked if he could ride with Dean to the hospital, and before they could answer, he got in the back. As the ambulance started moving again, more sirens filled the air, but Sam was watching his brother, praying that he'd be okay.

* * *

A/N: Please review!! I, uhm... I'll... Oh I'll give you a cookie!! Merry Chrismahaunikwanzica!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay! I've not only UpDated, but I've finished! :D :D :D Sorry for such a long wait. :( I hope you like this chapter! :)

* * *

Dean was so still. It was hard for Sam to see his older brother like that. He looked so small, and young, with all the tubes and IV's attached to him.

Of course, Sam had IV's sticking out of him as well. He _had _just come out of surgery, and was beaten almost to a pulp. The hospital was not happy with him for leaving before he was supposed to, and then getting beaten again.

Sam's bed was right next to Deans. He had put up a huge fuss, and the only way to keep his heart rate down was to sedate him, or put him next to his brother. They decided to sedate him, but put him next to his brother anyway.

When Sam woke up, Bobby was in a chair in between the beds.

"What did the doctors say?" Sam asked, his voice gravelly from sleep.

"Just a bunch of doctor mumbo jumbo about how he might not wake up." Bobby said, his tone inflected with bitterness.

"There's nothing they can do?" Sam asked, his voice slowly rising.

"'Fraid not."

"I might be able to help." Said a voice at the door.

Sam and Bobby turned to look at Cas, standing in the door way. He walked over to Dean's bed, and placed a hand on his forehead. They waited a minute, then two, but nothing happened.

Sam sighed sadly. "It's okay Castiel. Thanks for trying."

Then Dean bucked in his bed, gasping, and coughing and sputtering for breath that he couldn't get, his eyes wide open and fearful. His hands were clawing at the tube that had been inserted down his throat to keep him breathing.

Sam screamed for a nurse, or a doctor, or anyone. He made his way over to Dean's bed as quickly as he could, which was not very fast, due to his own IV, and his exhausted body and mind.

"Dean! Hey man, it's okay. You need to calm down. It's okay. You're okay." Sam kept muttering soothing nothings until the doctor came. It seemed to be working.

When the doctor came, he calmed Dean down even more. He introduced himself, and told him what was going on, and how he was going to get out the breathing tube.

When the tube was out, the doctor wanted to check Dean over, to see how his injuries were healing up.

"Can I have a minute with my brother first?" Dean asked, his voice raw from the breathing tube.

The doctor smiled warmly, and said that he could, and left.

"Sammy are you okay?" were the first words out of his mouth when the doctor was gone.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Dean. Are you okay? We weren't sure if you were gonna make it If Cas hadn't used his Angel mojo…" He let the sentence trail off.

Then whether because of the meds, or just sheer happiness, Sam yanked Dean into a bear hug. Later, Dean will swear up and down that he did not hug Sam back just as hard, but that he was shoving Sam off.

Then Bobby joined in. A beat passed.

"Alright girls, this is real sweet and all, but you want to get off before the doctor comes back?" Dean asked, his voice a bit strained from being held too tightly.

When they detached from Dean, Sam turned to thank Castiel again, but he had vanished. It was unsurprising. He did it all the time.

"We'd better get outta here before the cops come and want to talk to you Dean. They weren't so happy with you the last time we talked to them and they didn't like our story." Bobby said, already getting ready to leave.

"Wait, why? What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"We'll tell you later Dean." Sam said, getting dressed, and throwing clothes at Dean. "Just get dressed and lets go."

"Good thing we're on the first floor." Dean remarked when they were set to go. Bobby opened the window, stepped out, and disappeared from view.

Sam had just stepped out, when Dean heard the doorknob rattle. Quickly he dove headfirst out the window, just as it opened. He ran around the side of the building, enjoying how un-broken he felt, and met Sam and Bobby in the parking lot.

"Where's my baby?" Dean asked when they went to Bobby's car instead of his beloved Impala.

"It's at the motel." Said Sam.

"Great. Let's go pick it up and get the hell outta dodge, before I'm arrested."

END

* * *

A/N: I've put up a poll on my profile, for a new story. I already have 2 ideas, but I don't know which to do next! So, review, and vote! :) :) :)


End file.
